Shirahoshi's thoughts on Luffy
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: This is the sequel to Luffy's thoughts on Shirahoshi. It is a recounting of the Fishman Island arc this time from Shirahoshi's point of view. Sweet and innocent just like her. ShirahoshixLuffy


**Shirahoshi's Thoughts On Luffy**

This story is a sequel to Luffy's thoughts on Shirahoshi. Again it retells the fishman Island arc this time from Shirahoshi's POV. It pretty much follows the manga with a few additions to show the romance.

I believe LuffyxShirahoshi is a cute couple. They are practical opposites in personality and species. Luffy is brash and confident, while Shirahoshi is cute and shy. Luffy is a human and Shirahoshi a mermaid. Opposites do attract and you can't get more opposite than those two. And with Shirahoshi being Poseidon her role and connection with Luffy extends far beyond just this arc. In fact the relationship between the two maybe the only thing that could maybe stop the final ancient weapon Uranus and save the world. Otohime did say that if Shirahoshi is guided by love then it could save thousands and who better to guide her with love then out favorite rubber idiot.

He was a strange human with a straw harhe was on top of my body. I thought he was trying to kill me. I tried to act brave saying that I wasn't scared when I reality I was. I told him in a shaky voice that I wasn't scared of him and that I was the daughter of King Neptune. But my fear overtook me and I began crying. I cried loudly for my father and brothers when all of a sudden I noticed an axe flying towards me. However the strange human jumped infront of me and knocked the axe away. He saved me. I though he was trying to kill me yet he saved me. Maybe he wasn't a bad person. The guards were coming when they heard my cries. I couldn't let the arrest my savior so I hid him from the guards. I felt I had to. Even when they said that him and his nakama were suspected of several mermaid kidnappings, I still felt that I should keep him hidden. At the very least from saving me from one of Vander Decken-sama's flying weapons. Then Megalo came in. Thank goodness he was safe. My beloved pet was safe. The guards told me it was the human, Straw Hat Luffy who saved Megalo. The same human who saved me from Vander Decken-sama's axe also saved my beloved pet. He should not be arrested so I made sure to keep him hidden, even from making noise so that he wouldn't alert the guards. When they left, I finally got to know him.

I found out that he was Luffy so I should call him Luffy-sama. Since he saved me and Megalo he couldn't have been a bad person. He told me to decide that myself. Well for now he was not a bad person. I told him that his nakama was arrested but he believed that they were safe. Then he asked about the axe and I told him that Vander Decken-sama trying to marry me and his strange power called the Target-Target. Then Luffy-sama became hungry and I gave him food. Wow he could really eat a lot. I wonder if all humans eat so much or if it was just Luffy-sama. Since he was a pirate then he should have went on adventures and he confirmed. Then I asked him about all sorts of things that I wanted to see since I was a child, like forest and animals with hair all over their bodies and other things that my mother told me about. However it was too much questions for him at once. Also he had a really large check pouch. I curiously pushed it making him spit out the food. Then he yelled at me. I felt scared again and started to cry. No one has ever yelled at me. He really was a scary bad person after all. Then he said he didn't like me. No one has said such a horrible thing to me. He really was a bad scary person. I want him gone. I told him to leave but then he said that he would take me out for a walk as a thank you for giving him food.

I told him that I couldn't do such a thing but he insisted that I could. What was this feeling that was building up inside me? This strange feeling. This feeling that I could finally make my wish to go to that place come true. This feeling gave me strength and I finally said that I wanted to go to the sea forest. But it was impossible and selfish. I couldn't do such a selfish thing. I got my hopes up for nothing and I made Luffy-sama mad again. I began crying again asking him to forgive me when I heard a loud sound. I screeched in fright. It was one of Vander Decken-sama's weapons again. Luffy-sama told me he would deflect all the flying objects. He told me he would protect me. I was happy. I could visit my mother's grave. I was so happy that I began crying, though unlike the crying from before were it was out of fright these were tears of happiness. Luffy then asked me to stop and called me a crybaby and a weakling but that he had an idea to handle my size. So he stuffed me inside Megalo and we left to the sea forest. I'm sorry everyone, I'm really doing a bad thing but I would be back by dinner. My heart is beating with excitement. Oh I am really doing a bad thing. But this is so exciting. So this is an adventure. Then I told Luffy-sama that the place I wanted to visit at the sea forest was a grave.

When we finally surfaced,the Ryuuga citizens thought Luffy-sama kidnapped me and the tied him up. I tried to tell everyone that they made a mistake but then Vander Decken-sama emerged. I was scared. He asked me to marry him but I told him he wasn't my type. Strange though when I mentioned my type, Luffy-sama appeared in my head. Vander Decken-sama said that since I wasn't going to marry him he would kill me. The citizens asked me to leave but Luffy-sama asked me to stay saying he would protect me and that if I left he wouldn't be able to protect me. I believed Luffy-sama instantly so I agreed to stay even though the citizens protested. Even though he was tied up, he still beat Vander Decken-sama. Then we left and I told everyone I would be back. Then a huge monster tried to attack us but Luffy-sama drove it off. We were heading towards the sea forest again.

We finally arrived and I was so happy that I began crying. I was able to finally visit my mother's grave. We reunited with some of Luffy's nakama and Jinbe-sama. Luffy then saved me from another one of Decken-sama's flying objects. Unlike before where the objects scared me, this time they didn't bother me because I know Luffy-sama would protect me. I finally was at my mother's grave crying because I finally got to see her grave and there was so much to say to her. Then Jinbe-sama told the story of Fishman Island, Fisher Tiger and my mother which brought tears to my eyes. Then we heard an announcement from Hody Jones, my mother's killer about his coup. He had my father and was take over Ryuuga Kingdom and kill my father. He told me that my mother's way of thinking was wrong and that humans and fishmen can never be in peace. I couldn't accept that. I had to do something so I tried to go with Megalo but one of this fishmen Hatchi asked me to stay because he wanted me to come because he was afraid of the power I had to talk to the sea kings. I finally decided to stay. Luffy-sama wanted to go beat up Hody and save his captured nakama but Jinbe-sama told him not too and that he would only make human fishmen relations worse because a human ended two fishmen's ambitions, Arlong and Hody. The two got into a brief fight but Jinbe-sama made a plan to free my father and Luffy sama's comrades where he would be snuck inside Megalo and Jinbe-sama and myself would let ourselves be caught.

We went to the plaza were I saw my father safe and sound. I was happy but Jinbe-sama thought something was wrong and when I got closer I could see that it was some kind of dummy but then a trap was sprung and myself, Jinbe-sama and Megalo were caught. We were brought to the plaza where Hody looking different told everyone about he was my mother's killer. Then I revealed one of my greatest secrets in tears, that I already knew. I told him the story and he then mocked me, saying it was my fault and how my father, my brothers and everyone were going to die. I felt hurt and the tears final began falling. Maybe he was right. None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for me. Then he began attaking my family and I felt even worse. He was about to kill my father when I shouted to the one person who I believed could save him. Luffy-sama! And he came and saved him and his nakama followed suit finally putting the plan together. Nami-chin-sama gave my mother's signature paper to me. Then Luffy-sama started calling me weakyhoshi instead of crying baby and weakling and Luffy-sama told me that I was not as weak as I once was and Jinbe also said the same thing going as far as to say he would protect me. I felt so safe and happy. Both Luffy-sama and Jinbe-sama would help me.

The fight started with Luffy-sama doing this amazing thing and knocking out 50 000 of Hody's army. Then his nakama and Jinbe himself began easily defeating the remaining soldiers when the Kraken appeared but it quickly switched to Luffy-sama's side and protected me. The fighting continued when Hody threatened to kill Surume-sama's family and Surume began to crush me but Luffy-sama said that they were friends and that he would protect them. Then Luffy-sama began beating up Hody. Luffy-sama was so amazingly strong. Then a shadow appeared and then Vander Decken-sama appeared on a really huge ship and threatened to use it to kill everyone. I could not allow that. So I offered my life in exchange for theirs. He then threw a weapon at my shoulder and it began to bleed. Then I began swimming away and Noah began following me. The people tried to stop it began Hody attacked them all. I continued to swim away in tears and once again told Decken-sama that he wasn't my type. My 3 brothers came to protect me with Fukahoshi carrying Luffy-sama. They continued to guard me from Hody while I led Noah away from Fishman Island. However Noah suddenly began falling. Then Hody suddenly looked different and scarier. I also listened to big brother Fukahoshi's speech and it brought me to tears. He was right about everything. Luffy sama then responded that they would help and that they are friends.

Luffy-sama then finally defeat Hody and began destroying Noah. Luffy-sama was trying so hard to destroy Noah. I help my people and to help me. However his wound was bleeding badly and it was affecting him. Luffy-sama, he was trying so hard. I couldn't watch anymore. I had to stop him. I rushed infront of him while he was trying to destroy Noah. I begged him to stop. He told me to get out of the way or fishman island would be destroyed. I responded that it was enough and just as I was about to finish my sentence several giant sea kings stopped the falling Noah. Luffy sama then collapsed from his huge wound and I rushed to save him. I began somehow talking to the sea kings that it was because Luffy-sama wanted to help me so much and I in turn wanted to help me just as much. These intense feelings that we had for each other is what called them forth to save the ship and the island. Luffy-sama, he would go so far just for us, for me. However I couldn't think about that since he was suffering from blood loss. He rushed down to the plaza with Luffy's sama in bad shape and in tears begged for them to save him. He pushed himself so far just for us, we can't let him die, we have to save him. I was getting really scared. I did not want him to die. I even offered my own blood but it wasn't the right type. Would Luffy-sama die? No that can't be. However Jinbe-sama offered to donate his blood which was the right type to Luffy-sama. I was so happy. Luffy-sama was safe.

Luffy-sama and his friends left the plaza quickly after he recovered. I didn't want them to leave. They saved my country. I wanted to thank all of them and wanted all of them to stay longer especially Luffy-sama. Luffy-sama and his friends finally decided to stay for the celebration banquet. After the party some swamp man tried to capture me. I called for someone to help. And Luffy-sama came. Again Luffy saved me again and protected me just like he always have. I hugged him out of relief. Luffy-sama again showed how strong he was by challenging Big Mom of the four emporerors. After that Luffy-sama was getting ready to leave. I didn't want him to leave. He and his friends did so much for me and my country. I wanted him to stay longer but Luffy rebuffed me saying I was crying a lot. Just as Luffy-sama was leaving I stopped him again. This time I promised him that I wouldn't be a crybaby anymore. He may like me if I wasn't. Also I asked him to take me to see a real promise. I made a finger promise with him and he and his nakama all agreed. Then he left.

But I know I would see him again. I believe in him and I know he would definitely keep his promise. I too would also keep my promise to no longer be a crybaby for him. Maybe Luffy-sama would like me if I wasn't. He said he didn't like me because I cry to much. So if I stop he would like me. Exactly as I like him. He has done so much for me. Because of him I was able to leave that tower for this first time. Because of him I was able to visit my mother's grave. Because of him, my country is safe. He has protected all this time and I truly like no love him for that. I felt so safe with him and he gave me strength. When I told Decken-sama that he wasn't my type, Luffy-same was my type. Luffy-sama is the human I fell in love with. When we meet again I and he takes me to the surface to see a real forest I would show him that I am no longer a crybaby and that I am stronger. He would definitely protect me. Luffy-sama, the human who saved my country, saved me, the human I fell in love with. I love you Luffy-sama.


End file.
